


I’d Like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

by Point_of_no_return



Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boys In Love, Canon Related, Crested Butte, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ex Boyfriend Baggage, First Christmas Together, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Post Season 4, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Getaway, Skiing, Snowboarding, Winter Park, from an exboyfriend, it will be beautiful in the end!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Patrick brings David on a surprise romantic trip where David’s past comes back to haunt him almost derailing Patrick’s plans.“No, David. You could never disappoint me. I mean, we are in a blizzard. If you didn’t have a hard time skiing in it you might be an Olympic champion.”David shrugs and still can’t look at Patrick even though he feels his gaze on him.“Oh, David, you didn’t think. I mean, would you really believe that I would leave you because you had the accident on the mountain?”David shrugs again. “It’s happened before.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	I’d Like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

**Author's Note:**

> So incredibly thankful to [ vanillahigh00 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillahigh00%20/pseuds/Vanillahigh00) who encouraged us in the RA to make these fun Christmas stories for 2019. 
> 
> To my beta and help-mate,[ Ineveryuniverse_SC ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineveryuniverse_SC/pseuds/Ineveryuniverse_SC) for the constant encouragement, cheerleading, and just overall awesomeness.  
> This one is full of hurt and angst, but as Patrick always does, he puts our sweet David back together.
> 
> I am so thankful to Dan Levy and his group of writers who have given us wonderful characters to write about. He makes it easy to write these stories.

  
David and Patrick have just finished celebrating a beautiful Christmas together. And just as Patrick expected, it’s been perfect. He’s come up with a special surprise for New Year’s Eve, thanks to lots of help from Stevie, who has somehow kept it a secret until now that she has an aunt with a mountain home in Winter Park.

Since Patrick loves David, and David loves to ski (or at least once did), Patrick hides his old snowboard in the trunk and arranges for rented skis for David so they can spend the New Year’s holiday on the slopes. 

David is surprisingly on board with this whole thing. He has no idea where they’re headed, and still can’t believe that Patrick’s managed to keep a secret of this magnitude from him. He typically doesn’t like surprises. At all. But looking at how excited Patrick is somehow puts David’s mind at ease. He goes along without complaint.

They arrive at their destination and it turns out the home is better than Patrick could have ever expected. It’s a secluded lodge at the top of the mountain, and a perfect romantic setting for New Year’s. He turns to David, especially proud of himself.

Now that they’ve arrived, David _really_ can’t believe Patrick planned all of this, and doubly can’t believe that Stevie helped. Patrick’s a bit smug about it, but mostly just fond. He’s so happy David’s as excited as he is. 

“So what now?” 

“There’s still some daylight left and we’re all unpacked. Want to hit the mountain?”

David’s eyes light up. “Oh my god, we’re going to ski?!”

Patrick laughs. God, he loves this man. “The weather’s great and the snow is the perfect consistency. Let’s go!” 

He remembers coming here season after season as a kid and can’t wait to share this with Patrick. They might have gone, thankfully, high tech with Apple pay at the lodge cafe but he is happy to see not everything has changed. All his favorite blue trails are still named after Alice in Wonderland characters and he takes Patrick down all of them on the first day. 

He’s even a little better on his skis than Patrick is on his snowboard, which makes it all even better.

On the second day, they find out a blizzard is coming their way. It won’t hit until the afternoon, though so they decide to get in as many runs as they can before it gets bad. Unfortunately, the wind starts picking up a few hours earlier than expected, and David and Patrick find themselves in a heap of trouble. Their visibility goes from perfect to almost nothing in a matter of minutes, and the temperature drops significantly. 

The snow is thick in their eyes. They make a plan to take the “Mary Jane” slope down. It’s a long but sure way to get back to the ski lodge as quickly as possible. They’re taking it slow, but despite their efforts Patrick catches the edge of his snowboard on a mogul. David stops to look for Patrick, and that’s when he takes a tumble down several feet of this harder blue. He doesn’t know what hits him, but suddenly he’s buried in snow waist deep, clinging to the edge of the slope.  
  
Fighting against the blows of the wind and snow, David tries to get up, but the combination of heavy snow and pain from his foot slams David back down into the powder.  
  
“Damnit! _Fuck_!”

“David, stay there!” Patrick is worried, and gets his bearings. He catches up to David and pulls him close to his side once he pulls him from the mound of powder surrounding him. They’re in a full on blizzard now, so they need to get down the mountain. David tries to move and realizes he’s twisted his ankle, so Patrick helps him take his skis off and they walk the rest of the way. 

All David can think of is the last time he got hurt on a mountain and he starts to spiral. He’s leaning on Patrick for support, but tries to walk on his own instead. 

“I’m fine, Patrick. I can ski, really. Let me put my skis back on.”  
  
Patrick starts to open his mouth to argue.

“I’m fine, Patrick,” David is agitated and disheveled from his fall. “Just give me a minute.”

“David, we don’t have a minute,” Patrick bites back. “This storm is bad, please don’t fight me on this.”

“I’m okay, I just need to mo--ahhhh ahhhh!” David cries out in pain. Conceding defeat, he looks to his boyfriend.

“See, I told you.”

“Okay, what am I gonna do now?”

“You’re gonna sit right here and not move while I go and collect all that gear you lost from your yard sale,” Patrick taunts. “Okay, David? Can you do that?” He leaves David with a peck on his cheek as he trudges through the snow to fetch David’s stray skis and poles. **  
  
**

Patrick brings the gear up to David to grab him, and David reaches again for the skis. Patrick swats David’s hand away.  
  
”That’s a bad idea, David. You could hurt yourself more.” 

David grabs his gear from Patrick, which Patrick reluctantly releases, and paces ahead. He is frustrated now. He’s no longer leaning on him, or talking to him for that matter. He’s angry, and he knows it’s irrational, but he doesn’t want Patrick to baby him. It’s all just too much. 

They finally get to a resting place at one of the mountain restaurants and Patrick’s practically chasing David at this point. 

“David, would you stop? I don’t understand why you’re upset. God, would you just let me help you?!”

David thrashes his free arm in despair and disgust.

“I know I look weak. But I’m not weak.”

“I know that, David. I don’t think you’re weak. Why would you think that?”

“Sebastien.” 

Something rips through Patrick’s chest at the mention of his name.

The wind and snow are still howling and Patrick takes the skis to lean them against a rack with other skis and leads David into the building. 

David sits down at one of the benches in an adjoining room. He can only put his head in his hands and let the tears fall. David is way past holding anything back at this point. He feels awful that he’s ruining their romantic getaway. But he can’t find the right words. He can’t catch his breath. Patrick waits.

“The last time I went skiing was with Sebastien, and I got hurt. And he called me weak. And he left me behind on the mountain.”

“David…”

“And then he left _me_.”

His mind goes back like it was yesterday. Sebastien had arranged for them to rent ski equipment from the shop where his brother worked so he could get the commission. David would have rather given the kid cash than rent from him, but Sebastien insisted. 

“The equipment had been very outdated. I almost tore my ACL and was I was holding back that the pain was unbearable, but then my boot snapped. Ski patrol nearly had to take me down after Sebastien refused to help me. That’s it in a nutshell.”  
  
“Oh no.”  
  
“There’s more. His brother worked there so instead of skiing back with me and to the lodge, Sebastien ran the slopes all day and didn’t return until he was good and wasted. It was very late.”

“Sebastien dumped me that day saying that I was an embarrassment for needing to go back to the lodge and fix my boot. God, that was one of the worst weekends of my life. I guess I can’t be too upset about it since I’m here. With you.”  
  
Patrick who is listening intently to David’s story is trying to get close to him and rub his shoulders to comfort him. David hisses and continues on.  
  
“I was afraid of...I really didn’t mean to fall down. I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
  
“No, David. You could never disappoint me. I mean, we are in a blizzard. If you didn’t have a hard time skiing in it you might be an Olympic champion.”

David shrugs and still can’t look at Patrick even though he feels his gaze on him.

“Oh, David, you didn’t think. I mean, would you really believe that I would leave you because you had the accident on the mountain?”

David shrugs again. “It’s happened before.”

“Listen, David, I am not Sebastien, it actually makes me angry to even say his name because…. Well I’m just going to say it, he is an asshole. He never deserved you, and I would never…” Patrick took a gentle hold of David’s chin and brought his face to be eye to eye with him. “Look at me. Please?” David finally looked through his lashes at Patrick and took a breath. “I would never leave you for any reason. You need to know that. What we have, you’re my soulmate, David. Loving you is like breathing fresh air. You need to know that and I’m so sorry that anyone would hurt you.”

Taking another deep breath, David nods. He desperately wants to believe that’s true. 

David huffs a laugh at the ridiculousness of the day and Patrick leans into David to help him walk some more. They venture out into the blizzard to walk the rest of the way down the mountain. They can see the ski lodge and it all brings David back to the time he’d done a similar walk before. 

* * *

_“David, make sure you thank your father for treating us to these lift tickets, you know, since my brother couldn’t help us out this time.”_

_Those words from Sebastien rang out as if he had forgotten that this Crested Butte trip was paid for by David, with the money he earned a result of his back bending work in the creation of his art gallery. A gallery that was never once attended by Sebastien nor ever acknowledged by him, as if it didn’t even exist._

_David just sighed, glad he was at least grateful for something positive and nothing degrading was coming from Sebastien’s mouth. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that. The person who put this trip together is a really good person.”_

_David, obviously referring to himself and Sebastien not paying any attention, stood in line with his boyfriend at some ratty old ski equipment rental place at the foot of the mountain where Sebastien’s brother, Linus, worked. Despite being overly priced, Linus, had told them it would be discounted gear, and the rental would earn him a commission._

_Discounted indeed, at least as far as anything truly functional. One look around the place and anyone with half a brain cell could see this place was the bottom of the barrel, but David had already lost the battle with buying new equipment because Sebastien apparently owed his brother a favor._

_“Linus said if we got here early, most of the good equipment would still be here.”_

_“Yeah, Sebastien, I don’t think I like the looks of this place. I feel like as soon as I put my foot in one of these boots, it will break. Did you see the skis at the front that were broken?”_

_“David, I’m not going over this again. We are getting the equipment here and that’s final!” He didn’t want to fight Sebastien, but this place was scum and the people working were stoned off their asses. It’s doubtful any of the boots have been taken in to be repaired and some of the skis and boots looked to be clear from the 90’s and this was the late 2000’s._

_Four different pairs of boots attempted to be fitted and an hour later, David was fifty-percent pleased with the boots and skis he rented. The walk to the main chairlift with the boots on told a different story, but David knew if they didn’t get up to the mountain soon, Sebastien would have a conniption._

_“All set, David?” Sebastien put his goggles and gloves on and snapped into his skis._

_“Yeah, uh, all set.”_

_It was a lie. The left boot was digging into his shin and the pain was almost unbearable, but once he snapped into the skis, the pain was tolerable. He skied over to the chairlift with Sebastien and they spent twenty minutes of awkward silence up to the top even with the chatty Cathys sitting next to them on the four person lift._

_David was grateful for the overhanging bar to relieve some pressure from the boot digging into his leg and he kept telling himself in his head all he needed to do was ski a few rounds and he could soak his legs in the hot tub. Oh the hot tub, which was back at the lodge with an inviting fireplace._

_They reached the top and David could already feel his anxiety rising as he readied himself to get off the lift._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Tips up!” The worker called, noticing that David's weren’t exactly in the right position. David raised his and bit back a painful moan, somehow still managing a very graceful dismount without immediately plummeting himself into the snowbank. Barely._

_Oh the pain in that left, shitty, discounted boot. Sebastien was also no help and had already skied over to the top of the trail._

_David moved over to the bench to temporarily relieve the pressure on his shin, which was throbbing in pain._

_“Sebastien, I may have to sit this out, my boot is killing me and—“_

_“Jesus Christ, David, you can’t even go one run for me? My brother plans to meet us in ten minutes down at the base to take the Northface Double Black Diamond cliffs. He’s going to be insulted if you complain about the equipment any more than you already have. We’re meeting him, and we’re skiing with him.”_

_“Sebastien. I never agreed to do the Northface, I agreed to—“_

_“David, the blues are for pansies and assholes who can’t handle real terrain. Now get your ass up. We’re getting down this mountain.”_

_David let out a heavy sigh just wishing he could have convinced Sebastien to go to the better equipment rental place so he could possibly enjoy skiing, but at the breaking point pain-wise that David was in, there was no chance in hell he could ski down the double blacks. The thought was suicide._

_“Okay, I’ll ski down to the bottom,” David agreed with copious amounts of sweat pouring down his face, looking around at other people he remembered from that store and seeing their own struggles with their boots and skis. This was shaping up to be a real nightmare. David leaned up on his skis and started over to the blue Sebastien suggested they take back down to the lodge. One look at the map and David realized... “oh my god, moguls. Holy shit,” he muttered under his breath. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”_

_Well it was time to nut up, so David adjusted just goggles and began the descent across the moguls. Fifteen excruciating minutes later and he reached the bottom, clutching to his legs. David noticed Linus there too, who had on what seemed to be new gear and a smug smile. “How are the boots, David? Rough moguls up there and those boots look to be almost breaking. ” He laughed and David wanted to punch him._

_Asshole._

_“Yeah , I think we are going to trade—“_

_“David loves them. Just needs to get used to the feel and get his ski legs back. Right?” Sebastien interrupted and was eyeing David with his famous ‘don’t fucking blow this for me’ look._

_“Yeah, they’re fine. Thanks.”_

_“Good, you know I keep telling the boys in the office to get new equipment, but they keep taking money from any sucker who will pay for it,” Linus said, and he and Sebastien chuckled. Did Sebastien not get the insult was aimed at both David and him?_

_Nice. A really great, upstanding family._

_“So, you guys ready for the double blacks?”_

_Everything in David’s thoughts were screaming to turn back. To just throw the towel in for the day, but Sebastien’s cold glare and David’s pride proved he needed to suck it up and get up the mountain._

_“Yeah, fine, Linus, lead the way.” David reluctantly agreed and it earned him a sweet kiss from Sebastien on his wind-chapped cheek. It had probably been days since he had felt any affection from his boyfriend. David blushed and then snapped back into his skis._

* * *

A real kiss on his cheek is all David needs to snap back into reality for the moment. Soft and sincere, warm and comforting despite the chill. Patrick takes the skis and places them against the rack at the base while still holding David’s arm for support. Between the mountain restaurant and the base of the lodge, conditions with David’s ankle has gone from bad to worse. Despite that, there’s only understanding and calm coming from Patrick. It is in these small ways he cares for David that allows him to feel secure in what they have. He takes David up to the lodge where many others are waiting for a break in the storm to make a run for their vehicles. The lodge is filled, but they find a small corner to take a load off.  
  
“Oh David, oh look at your face,” Patrick says with a small chuckle. “The snow is caked all over your beard, baby. C’mere.” He pulls the scarf from around David’s mouth and neck. He shakes the snow clinging to the scarf on the ground. “It’s not a wonder that you’re shivering.” Pulling their jackets off and easing David’s head into Patrick’s chest and the fleeced layers comes as an immediate relief.  
  
They take a few minutes of this embrace to get warm while they gaze at the wicked blizzard beyond the floor to ceiling thick-paned windows.  
  
“Okay, David, you stay here and I will get us something to eat, okay? I know we packed a lunch, but maybe there is a pizza or something we can share.”   
  
“Yeah. Something. Maybe.” David says while still slightly shivering and taking a more comfortable seat once Patrick moves away from him. Patrick places his own jacket under David’s foot and props it on a chair at the table. David watches the entire time as Patrick removes the boot gingerly.  
  
“Now, show me, where does it hurt, can I massage it a little?” David’s brain short-circuits. _Where did this man come from?_ _  
_ _  
_ “Uhm, I think, its right at the base of my ankle, ahh, ahh.” David feels Patrick’s cold fingers massaging and rubbing the pain away.  
  
“I’ll get you some ice. You may be here a minute. I don’t know where they would keep an ice pack.”  
  
“No, Patrick, you’ve done so much. I’m fine. Really.” Patrick places a hand on David’s shoulder and looks into his chocolate brown eyes. “Just let me take care of you. Here,” Patrick takes out one of his water bottles from his backpack. “Drink the water David.”  
  
“Water, yes. Water is good. Thanks Patrick.”   
  
Patrick leans in one more time before searching for sustenance and kisses the top of David’s head.  
  
David leans into his touch and then opens the cap of the water so he can drink. _  
_ _  
_ _Water. Yes. The water is good._

* * *

_It was a long way to get to the Northface chairlift and David could feel the anxiety creeping back up his spine, his throat closing up. He dug into his backpack to get to the bottle of water and chugged 3/4ths of it down._

_The sweat dripping down his body from anxiety and extreme discomfort to his legs was unimaginable, though David was right in it, taking blow after painful blow._

_“You alright, David? You look a little green and we aren’t even to the lift yet.” Linus asked._

_“I’m fine,” David shot a look to Sebastien who was shaking his head at him. “Really, I’m fine, it’s probably just the muffin I ate this morning.”_

_They reached the chairlift and could hear the muttering of several people who had been up at the Northface. He could tell by their conversations it was icy and a pain in the ass to navigate along the trees. He pressed on anyway. Sweat still dripping which was making David shiver as it was wet and clinging to his body._

_They took the East River Lift and took a blue slope, ‘Daisy’ which, thank god was the only slope to get them to the Express Lift, would take them up to Paradise bowl and over to the North Face Lift. All of which were the most intense blues getting over to the double blacks. Something David hadn’t thought of until this day was how annoying it was to get to all of the parts of the mountain. As beautiful as the mountain was, it was quite complicated to maneuver. One sidestep to a different slope and you’ve missed getting to the lift you want entirely. David’s shin was aching, throbbing, and writing petitions to other parts of his body to get David to cease and desist. He still pressed on. The thing about skiing is always being alert, but the aspect of pain is that your brain looks for all ways of survival. If it weren’t for Linus staying ahead, David would have been lost somewhere on the mountain in a whole lot of anguish and confusion. So at least there was one good use for Linus leading their way._

_They got off the chairlift at the top of the Paradise Bowl to ski over to the Northface Lift and that’s when it happened. Either it was David’s leg that bent the wrong way getting off the chairlift or the fucking shitty equipment, but a part in his boot snapped and it sent a rippling, crippling, ricochet of pain through his entire body. He knew it immediately that he was done. Perhaps it was the universe screaming at him to turn back and that this whole thing was a suicide mission, but whatever the message, it was loud and clear he needed to turn back down the mountain._

_David lurched forward and fell giving a muffled cry as he landed on his side. A sharp pain ripped through his knee and he bit back tears. David punched into the snow angry with Sebastien, Linus, Crested Butte, the whole goddamn world. David knew what he needed to do, but he knew it had consequences._

_  
_ _“Fuck.”_ _  
_

_“David, maybe you should call it. You are in pain and if you get any greener, we may have to call you the ‘Crested Pickle,’” Linus jabbed at David and Sebastien grabbed David by the collar of his coat and dragged him far enough away from Linus._

_“You couldn’t just hold on for one more lift could you?! This was your plan all along.” The anger and resentment in Sebastien’s voice sent fearful shivers up his spine._

_Anguish was all over David’s beautiful face. “Sebastien, it’s these boots, they’re not right and if I go up there—”_

_Sebastien cut him off. “No, David, you’re not right. This is to show my brother that I don’t have a pathetic boyfriend who prances around in galleries and wears black and white Givenchy sweaters. And now look at you. A pathetic excuse of a—“_

_“No, Sebastien, please. I tried. Okay? I can’t ski in these boots, maybe if I get different equipment I can—“_

_“No, David. I promised Linus we would stick to these boots and skis. Do not further embarrass me.”_

_“And we can, I’ll keep the boots, but I’ll wear something different. I just can’t ski anymore today. My leg is about to give out. Please.”_

_“Fine David, go back to the lodge. Do whatever the fuck it is you do when you’re not with me and I’ll see you in a few hours. Oh, and David, don’t even think about getting in that hot tub. You have thoroughly disappointed me.”_

_David was holding back tears and one look over to Linus proved he could hear their conversation. Sebastien’s voice could always carry well. Utter embarrassment and humiliation coarsed through David and he picked himself up off the ground wishing Sebastien would help, but no. He just stared at David and gave one final punch to David’s self-esteem. “You know what David, I don’t think you’ve ever skied before. If you had, even good skiers could ski in bad boots.” Well that was a lie. The equipment was the main part of the ability to ski, but there was no point in arguing._

_“Okay, Sebastien. Whatever you say.” David’s eyes were cast down and his lips quivered with each word spoken. “I’ll go back to the lodge. No hot tub.” The one thing he had looked forward to all morning long._

_David got halfway down the blue slope labeled ‘Forrest Queen’ before finally deciding to take his skis off and walk in his shitty, impossibly confined boots the rest of the way and over to a flat green named, ‘Houston.’_

_“These fucking confusing as shit slopes. Hasn’t anyone heard of themes? Easy ways to get someone down?”_ _  
_

_It was embarrassing to be walking instead of skiing, but he had no choice. Talking to himself proved insane as well as he could see people watching a tall man walking down a mountain with skis over his shoulder. David’s legs were throbbing so bad he had to will himself to put one foot in front of the other. Then finally he made it to the bottom we’re he nearly collapsed onto the bench. Desperately he wanted to turn the boots in, but instead, David went to the locked to dig his Sorel Conquest snow boots out which felt like heaven and threw the ski boots into the bottom of the locker and slammed it closed._

_As David walked around the corner, he saw a place offering massages and as much as David wanted one, needed one for Christ’s sake, he decided to punish himself even further by denying it._

_David took their rented SUV back to the lodge and shot a text to Sebastien telling him to let him know when he was ready to leave so he could pick him up._

_A few seconds later Sebastien texted him back and told him he would be really late and that he and Linus were going out to a few bars after the park closed. David sighed heavily, got to the lodge, took a long steamy shower to assuage his aching muscles, massing the bruises on his shins. He got into his pajamas, grabbed a pint of ice cream in the freezer, and downed the whole container while watching ‘Bridget Jones’ Diary.’ He vowed to himself he would never ski again._

* * *

Patrick has been watching David sway back and forth in the chair for a few minutes now, holding his piece of pepperoni pizza, and Patrick is genuinely worried. David is clearly going through something that’s outside of him and Patrick. This is about his past. This is Sebastien’s doing.  
  
_Fucking Sebastien._

He hates so much that anyone had ever hurt David. But he hates even more that he can’t take his pain away. He tries to help him steady his breath. He runs a steady hand up and down his back and holds his other hand firm on his arm.

“What’s wrong, beautiful? You look miles away,” he says softly, hopefully. 

Patrick’s sincerity breaks the evil spell this horrible memory has on David. 

It takes a moment, but David finally speaks. “You’ve said that before. That I’m beautiful. But anyone can be that. I know I’m....pretty. I know enough to know that, but I don’t want to be just that for you. I want to be capable and steady.” 

  
“David, I don’t know exactly where this is coming from, but I know you’re capable and steady. Confident and dependable. We had no way of knowing the blizzard would come as early as it did. Besides, even without the storm, I don’t think any less of you because you twisted your ankle.”

David finally looks from his hands sitting in his lap with the pizza and over to Patrick who has nothing but love and compassion spread across his face. David smiles and relaxes his shoulders he didn’t know had been gathered up to his ears.

Patrick takes David’s face into his hands. “David, I’m not saying you’re surface level beautiful, although you are, and you’re breathtaking. I’m saying you’re beautiful, you know, on the inside as well. Your beauty is not just the dimples in your cheeks or how you comb your hair.” Patrick shifts a little inside David’s space and caresses his back again. “I love you because of the way you treated that elderly couple the other day. You explained every benefit of that hand cream. And when they didn’t understand, you were so patient with them. Or when Jocelyn needed help with her last minute baby shower, you stepped in and were her hero. You’re selfless, David. You think of your family, of me, always before yourself. If that’s not beautiful, I don’t know what is.”

David smiles at Patrick and realizes for the final time Patrick isn’t like the rest. Patrick isn’t going to leave David because of a nasty spill on a mountain or for spilling orange juice on his jeans. Patrick is fully, deeply in love with David and with a heavy sigh, David releases the demons from the past and looks onward to a future filled with Patrick. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his charm.  
  
David eats a few slices of pizza and notice the storm is beginning to clear a bit. Patrick removes the sock temporarily on Daivd’s foot to check out the swelling. 

“Well the good news is that the swelling is almost completely gone, but let’s get you back to the house where I can better take care of you. Okay, beautiful?”  
  
David blushes again and leans into Patrick and kisses his smooth, wet lips, still holding onto the ice pack on his knee which was part of the collateral damage. “Let’s get out of these wet clothes,” David says softly. “Take your beautiful man to bed.”  
  
Patrick takes David’s hand and they gather everything up to make their way to their vehicle. 

* * *

  
As they peel off their outerwear, Patrick soothes his boyfriend, taking every opportunity to remind him how much love he has for him. Before heading to the bedroom as David had asked, Patrick has some other things in mind. He lays David by the fire and massages his muscles until he forgets he was ever injured. Then he leads him to the private hot spring just outside the house. They soak there together, releasing any tensions left in either of their bodies. 

Once they feel sufficiently relaxed and boneless, Patrick takes them back inside and into the enormous hot tub. He touches David, makes him feel so at ease, and begins his way to open up David with this thick fingers, slick with their waterproof lube. He’s kissing him and using his fingers to relax him as best he can. 

Patrick slips his two fingers out after massaging David’s entrance and taps David’s thigh. “Turn around, baby.”

David kisses his passionately once more and then turns away from Patrick. He walks David forward a couple of feet and helps him up on the bench of the hot tub, David’s legs being the only part of him still in the water. 

Getting David to kneel and hold his arms over the edge of the hot tub, Patrick spreads his cheeks open and kisses at David’s entrance. He licks and gives open mouth kisses there before leaning down slightly to lick from David’s balls to perineum. He teases all around David’s sensitive areas making David hiss, and then brings himself back to more open mouth kisses on David’s hole. He licks There in all angles and directions, flicking his tongue all around. Then he licks inside of him and plunges his tongue just a little and then as far as he can.

“Nnnng, _oh my god, honey_. Feels so good.” 

The sounds David is making is nearly making it impossible to not come right there while being a full tongue deep into his man. He pulls back, wipes the saliva off his chin, and turns David around again so he can kiss into his mouth. 

They’re devouring each other and they almost don’t need more than this. _Almost._

David backs Patrick up this time and shoves his shoulders down so Patrick is sitting on the seat in the hot tub. David kisses Patrick’s neck and sucks a purple bruise to his collarbone. Soothing the bruise with his tongue makes Patrick whimper in delight. David places sloppy kisses from Patrick’s neck to sternum which is just above the water line. 

Patrick scratches his blunt nails into David’s hair and massages his scalp, feeling the incredible sensations of David’s warm breath and dripping tongue as he explores Patrick’s body.

One deep breath and a wink, David goes under the water and takes Patrick into his mouth in one quick, fluid motion that Patrick doesn’t have time to react. David’s mouth feels perfect surrounding his thick dick and he takes Patrick’s full length all the way down, tickling Patrick’s balls once he feels the head of his length hit the back of his throat. David bobs his head a few more times before returning above water for air. The cold hits him, but it’s a relief from the steam and jets. 

“David…”

He kisses Patrick in a vulgar connection of lips and tongues and then pulls away to go under the water again.

Patrick braces the wide lip of the hot tub as David consumes him and dances his tongue all around Patrick’s fully hard dick and then comes back for air when he feels the gentle nudge from Patrick’s fingers.

“That’s enough, love,” he says and David pulls his legs up on the seat on either side of Patrick and straddles him. David feels the cool breeze hitting his back and face again, coming from the open window paired with the steam coming off of the hot water and Patrick’s body. Two lubed up fingers plunged deep become three and Patrick is positioning himself at David’s entrance. They’re ready now. 

“How is the ankle? You sure you want to do this?”

“I want this,” David whispers. “I want you so much. _Please.”_

Patrick kisses David’s neck and licks a stripe with his tongue up to the sensitive area under his earlobe. He can barely handle it when David begs so prettily.  
  
David moans and Patrick slips himself inside of David easily, but still working himself in at a glacial pace. Patrick’s strong arms hold David up and then ever so gently, Patrick begins to lower David down and he groans at the perfect fullness of Patrick. 

“Mmm, yeah, fill me up, honey. Don’t stop.”

“Don’t plan to, god you feel so good. So perfect for me.”

Whether the declaration is meant for what they’re doing or for David, he doesn’t know, but he accepts the praise regardless. 

“Move, please move,” David begs. Patrick is going exceptionally slow and it’s more than David can handle.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you,” Patrick croons. 

Patrick moves them over to the corner of the hot tub where he knows David can have better leverage. He pulls David down until he is full seated and there’s so much fire happening between them, Patrick increases the speed he’s thrusting into David. It isn’t enough, they know it, so Patrick places his feet on each side of the underwater bench and leaned his back into the soft corner.

“Hang on, sweetheart,” Patrick huskily whispers. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and braces himself. Patrick begins to slam his dick inside of David in rapid succession. 

Thrust after delicious thrust, Patrick is fully taking David apart. David can feel the head of Patrick’s dick slip to his rim and then pound against his prostate. Over and over, Patrick takes himself inside David deeper and deeper. 

They’re both in sync and the cool air doesn’t even bother them anymore. They’re both sweating and taking their time with each other. David licks back into Patrick’s mouth and their tongues dance and move to the rhythm of Patrick’s impact into David. The sloshing of their bodies in the water is decadent and when the jets automatically turn off, all the heat is the water crashing around them and their increased panting. David arches his back into the water and dips his hair in. He doesn’t need it, but Patrick holds his back with his right hand while clutching David’s thigh with his left. 

Each time Patrick hits David’s prostate, David clenches his muscles around his boyfriend and it’s a simultaneous pleasure that makes them come back to each other and David is licking into Patrick’s mouth again. Their hearts beating so fast and their breathing picking up speed. Patrick breaks the kiss and buries his face into David’s neck, biting at another tender spot there. 

“So close, David. I can’t hold on any longer. You feel so good. Can’t hold on.”

Patrick hears David and groans loudly. It echoes on the covered deck and against the wall to wall windows. “Just a little longer, honey.” If the panes weren’t fogged up before, they are now. Every last one. 

“Fuck, David. Need to come.” Patrick admits while he pushes the motions even faster. Their bodies get ready for their climax in unison and David is vibrating against Patrick’s chest. 

“Patrick, you’re mine.” David says and Patrick keeps moving. David is whispering so softly.

“Yes, David. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“Soulmates. Right?”

“That’s right David,” he says breathless. Patrick holds David even tighter to his chest with both hands and pushes himself as deep as he can go for three drawn out thrusts. David has his elbows resting on Patrick’s shoulders and tugs his fingers through his reddish brown, sweat dripping hair. 

“Oh, fuck Patrick. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ David comes, shooting white ribbons into the steaming bubbles and also hitting Patrick’s neck. David dips his head in to lick his neck clean and then goes in for a sloppy kiss. Patrick moans, tasting himself on David’s tongue. There’s no other perfect moment than this. 

The clenching of Davids muscles around Patrick’s throbbing dick makes him come immediate and he continues to drag David up and down until their movement slows down and Patrick can lift David off of him. 

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and kisses him seeing himself through the aftershocks his body is going through. It’s as if he never had an injured ankle, sex is the best medicine. 

Eventually they need to leave the hut tub before they turn into a box of raisins, but Patrick is far from done whispering praise and kissing David boneless.

This has turned into the most redeeming trip of David’s life. 

And just as they both think they have nothing left to give, they find each other under the bed sheets, and can’t help but bring each other back to the edge of pleasure.

They hold each other close, with David inside of Patrick, as he pushes deep but goes slow, and David’s soft moaning makes Patrick’s heart almost hurt. David allows little tears to slip into Patrick’s neck as he comes, and Patrick feels the cool tears hit his shoulders. 

Patrick doesn’t tell David he’s weak for being emotional during sex. He just holds him close. He tells him he’s safe. That it’s okay. That he loves him, deeply and unconditionally. When a few tears slip from his own eyes, he brings David’s fingers to touch them so he knows he’s not alone. 

* * *

The next day is special, it’s New Year’s Eve, and when David wakes up in Patrick’s arms with Patrick staring down into his face with the most loving expression, David melts a little more into Patrick. He winces a little when he moves his leg. 

Patrick says “oh, David, does it still hurt?”

“Hmmff, yeah, it—it stings a bit. I’ll be okay.”

“Oh, well maybe I can help take your mind off the pain.”

So Patrick slips away from David and moves himself down under the blankets and nuzzles David’s groin. “I’ll make you feel so good, baby. You just relax.” And relax David does. 

Patrick takes David’s long length into his mouth and devours him. He wastes no time in his long licks up David’s shaft and the long drags at David’s balls. 

He takes his time taking David apart and once David arches his back and comes with a groan and a whisper of Patrick’s name while he orgasms, he kisses David’s mouth with purpose. 

David chases the taste of himself on Patrick’s tongue. They snowball a few times before Patrick finally swallows and tells David how good he tastes. It’s on theme with the blizzard, after all.

Instead of going back up the mountain, they stay in bed and Patrick prepares a gorgeous display of all of David’s favorite breakfast items. He has Eggs Benedict and French toast, and he even has maple syrup Patrick smuggled in from David’s favorite Canadian restaurant, ‘Le Avenue.’ David feels more love in his heart than he can even explain. 

Patrick and David decide to go window shopping once they get going with their day. It takes a while because David shows his appreciation for the breakfast by giving Patrick a much deserved, gentle rimming before he makes love to him, face to face, which he knows Patrick adores so much, and since this is their vacation and they can mess up the sheets everyday if they want to, they absolutely do. David is the kind of generous lover that if you give him just an inch, he gives a mile. Luckily for David, Patrick always _always_ gives David miles and miles of pleasure. He’s the perfect lover. 

When they finally find their way to the shops, David realizes how different it is to do this sort of thing with Patrick. He loves so much that Patrick allows him to take his time, as he looks at the art and craftsmanship in the different furniture stores and galleries. 

Patrick takes his hand every time they leave a shop and David swings their clasped, gloved hands back and forth as they walk and kiss and flirt.

Eventually they go back to their lodge where they get ready for dinner. Patrick has made reservations, and because this place is extra fancy, they both wear suits and ties and look resplendent. 

David must look extra gussied up, for as soon as he emerges to the foyer, Patrick clutches his chest and lets out a contented exhale. Patrick raking his eyes eagerly up and down his boyfriend also doesn’t hurt.  


Patrick offers his arm to David and escorts him to their rented Land Rover. He opens his door, hands David a single white rose he had hidden in his jacket and kisses David lovingly before closing his door. David feels on top of the world as he smells his delicate flower.

Patrick drives to Volario’s Northern Italian Restaurant while they listen to Mariah Carey’s Christmas album. He steps out of his door, buttons up his jacket, and winds around to take David’s arm into his. 

“This way, love.”

Tears prick the corners of David’s eyes and he wipes a few before they fall. It is in all of the small things that David can feel loved and cherished by his man. They get to their private table where there are even more white roses adorned in a short vase.

“Fancy, Mr. Brewer. A private area. Are you expecting me to do naughty things to you back here?” David croons and Patrick blushes. After all of these months and David still has this effect on Patrick.

“Yes, David,” Patrick deadpans, “I thought this New Years Eve why not have sex in a public restaurant in a ski village.”

“Don’t tempt me, Mr. Brewer,” David says as the server arrives with menus and water. Patrick still has pink in his cheeks and the tips of his ears from the sultry things David said.  
  


David drags his foot up the length of Patrick’s leg and Patrick is already flushed with desire and croaks out a request for the Merlot.

  
Patrick grabs davids foot after she leaves and says simply, “Behave,” before dropping his foot to the carpeted floor. David lets out a moan, but does as he’s told. 

Patrick knows how much David loves Italian cuisine and they order the Charcuterie and cheese board as an appetizer before sinking their teeth into their Paisano salads and Quattro Formaggio pizza pie. Although they just had pizza the day before, somehow devouring freshly grated mozzarella, gouda, and feta are so much better in Volario’s.

Patrick takes David’s hands into his between courses and tells him all of the things he loves about David. 

Since the restaurant doesn’t serve dessert, incorrect by all accounts, Patrick had arranged for a local bakery to drop off two decadent red velvet cheesecake slices. One to eat at Volario’s and another for David to smear and eat off of Patrick’s body. David’s favorite way to enjoy cake. 

Their server arrives to their table with glittering champagne glasses for each of them and smiles at Patrick before leaving them alone once more.

David is stunned with the amount of detail and care Patrick has planned for their New Year’s evening. David sees fire and desire in Patrick’s eyes and it’s hauntingly beautiful. He doesn’t want to break the moment so he just takes it all in, the aromas of fresh pastas, the man with a dark blue Prada jacket in front of him, the white roses, champagne bubbles, and red velvet cheesecake. It’s all so much and it’s the perfect moment where anything can happen. 

Patrick takes David’s hand again in front of him. “David, we met almost a year ago and these last few months have been the most magical and eye opening experience of my life.” David smiles his perfect crooked smile and it makes Patrick blush again. _Damn he’s so cute._

“I used to, uhm, go on a lot of hikes to try and figure out who is was once I got to Schitt’s Creek and I was discovering that I didn’t want the life I clung to for so many years, I wasted so many years with the wrong person.” Patrick looks down, embarrassed for himself, this revelation, and then looks up with his bright and hopeful honey brown eyes to David who is holding on to every word Patrick is saying. Captivated. “Then you came along and the hikes were about discovering how I felt about you, if I could even muster the courage to let you know how I felt. Then once I did find the courage and you kissed me, I think I never knew love until that moment. So before you ask, yes, I knew I loved you when you kissed me. I think I loved you when you filed for your business license actually. My beautiful, majestic unicorn coming to rescue me.” Patrick wipes away tears as he speaks. David is too. They never break eye contact except to wipe the tears. “David, I love you with my whole heart.” David mouths ‘I love you too’ right back to Patrick with a comforting nod. “Yesterday, when I was taking care of you, David, I want to do that for the rest of my life. _You_ are my life David. I only want to do this with you.” David’s breath hitches and he can feel it, his life is about to change. “David, I want to know if you’ll continue to walk this life with me. I want to build a life with you more than just the store. I want to have a family with you, to be your husband. I want to grow old with you. So..”

It takes David a few moments to let it all sink in. The white roses, the champagne, the mentioning of _husband_ , and Patrick now on bended knee in front of his chair.

 _Oh my god._ Oh. My. God.

“David Rose, will you do me the exceptional honor of being my husband and marry me?” His hand is extended towards Patrick as Patrick is holding his fingers gently. A black velvet box is taken from Patrick’s jacket and he opens it to show four gold rings placed equally apart in the box. Shaken in the most lovely way, David is crying and allowing the tears to flow, laughing jubilantly and asks, “but Patrick, it seems so soon and I’m the only man you’ve been with, are you sure about this?” _Please say you’re sure._

“Easiest decision of my life, David Rose. You make me feel right when no one else has. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. If you’ll have me.”

David continues to let the tears flow and then breathes out “yes, yes, yes. Oh my god. Yes. A thousand times.” 

Then it all hits him, David’s life like a broken road of dead end relationships leading to the perfect one. The right one. The next few minutes it all flashes in his head that this journey he has been on has been rough, but he’s going to marry the one who has redeemed it all and they will live their marriage in wedded bliss. Destined to be. 

Patrick is holding David and then leans back slightly from their embrace to look into his eyes. “I’m going to make you so happy, David Rose. We will be so happy.” Patrick slips each ring on each of David’s fingers and kisses them as he goes, placing two on David’s ring finger. 

David clears his throat, “there’s no ‘going to’ about it, I’m already happy. Life with you is wonderful, it’s, uhm, the best.” David barely chokes it out as he’s crying into Patrick’s shoulder probably messing up the Prada. 

“Oh sweetheart. Let it out. It’s okay. You’re the best too.” Patrick chuckles and breathes in David’s cologne. Patrick sings to David and they sway as the words are but a breath away from Davids ear. _“Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams. **”**_

Eventually they have to leave and Patrick tells David there’s one more thing on the agenda for the night but if he wants, they can just go back to the lodge where they have a pretty nice view of the fireworks over the mountain. 

“Whatever you want, my handsome fiancé,” Patrick adorably says with merlot stained lips and passion in his eyes. He’s positively glowing and his euphoria is bouncing off the walls. 

“Mkay. If you keep saying things like that, with that come-hither look you like to do, I don’t think I’ll be able to get us to the car before ripping off your everything.”

“Ooh, my everything huh, well maybe we should do a repeat of last night in the hot tub where no clothes are required. In fact it would probably be...incorrect. Yeah?” With the clicking of c’s and t’s and now David is growling into Patrick’s neck and bites his collarbone. They take their to-go box of the extra red velvet cake and head to the SUV, hand in hand. Fiancés. It’s like a dream.

They arrive to the lodge and there are white rose petals all over the floor and a bottle of champagne sits in a silver bucket on ice. Indeed Patrick thinks of everything. 

“When did I get so lucky to have a...a fiancé who is overly romantic?”

“Well I think you need to blame the rom-coms you make me watch each week, David. The Down with Love, Wedding Planner, Wedding _Singer_ , Notting Hill....”

“Yeah yeah I get it. We watch a lot. But I’m just opening my, um...my fiancés mind to the world of fine culture and Bridgett Jones is culture, honey.” David leans in for a kiss to Patrick’s lips and he reciprocates, breathing David in.

He cups David’s cheek and pulls back to look into David’s chocolate brown eyes. “Take your clothes off, bring the cheesecake, and meet me in the hot tub.” David wastes no time in getting out of his suit, the suit he will forever remember getting engaged in to the love of his life.

Slipping into the hot tub, David looks out and over the deck from their warm jets and steamy bubbles. The hot tub is positioned in the middle of an outside deck, but it’s covered in surrounding glass doors which Patrick has opened and the cold breeze consumes their little cocoon of warmth. Patrick also has the fire going next to the hot tub and the mixture of warmth from the bubbles and fireplace nearly cancels out the breeze.

Fireworks begin to cast off over the mountain and David comes from behind Patrick and wraps his arms around his waist. The gold rings are still on his fingers as he can’t bear to part from them. Patrick senses that and intertwines their left hands together and brings them up to his lips and kissing each one again. The gesture is achingly intimate and David sighs in contented bliss. 

“Thank you,” David says on an exhale.

Patrick turns around to face David, bringing his hands up to David’s face. “Hmm? For what?”

“For this. Taking a chance on us. For being so adorable in all of your planning. I bet you even made a spreadsheet just for this night.” Patrick blushes revealing he did. David doesn’t need to ask to confirm. “You have redeemed this broken, sullied heart. I feel like I am pure in your eyes and as much as I make you feel right, you ground me. You make me feel seen.”

_For all that you are, Moira’s voice echoes in his head._

“No one else. There’s been no one else. It’s just you.” Patrick knows what David means and he rests his head against David’s now. Stroking his thumbs against davids temples. Calming the nerves for both of them. 

Slowly, after one lingering kiss, Patrick turns David around to look at the fireworks still blasting off and he wraps his arms around David’s torso, holding him tight. 

  
“Patrick, can I ask you something?” Patrick adjusts a little as the water mixed with the cool air provides an intoxicating effect over their bodies. He kisses along David’s neck.  
  
“You can ask me anything, sweetheart.”

David shivers in his arms _._  
  
“When did you know you wanted to do this, to, uhm, to propose here?”  
  
“Oh. Well I have had the rings for a while. I guess when Stevie told me her family had a place here and I looked it up. It just seemed like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.” David laughs and looks up at the sky where even more fireworks are going off. He can’t believe how lucky he is and his state of euphoria is growing wider and wider.  
  


Patrick looks at the clock against the wall and whispers in David’s ear. “Happy New Year, David. My precious fiancé. “Then he kisses all along David’s shoulders and back until David turns around for them to share a New Year’s kiss and this is all David needs. No big celebration, no messy night club kiss, just this, a lifetime of promises with his Patrick Brewer. 

“So what do you say, David, want to make some fireworks of our own? Think we can take them?”  
  
“Oh I know we can take them. Get ready, fiance.”

**Author's Note:**

> He set out on a narrow way many years ago  
> Hoping he would find true love along the broken road  
> But he got lost a time or two  
> Wiped his brow and kept pushing through  
> He couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you
> 
> Every long lost dream led him to where you are  
> Others who broke his heart they were like Northern stars  
> Pointing him on his way into your loving arms  
> This much he knows is true  
> That God blessed the broken road  
> That led him straight to you
> 
> He thinks about the years he spent just passing through  
> He’d like to have the time he lost and give it back to you  
> But you just smile and take his hand  
> You've been there you understand  
> It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true
> 
> Play on words of the critically acclaimed "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts
> 
> Kudos and Comments are my jam :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Every long lost dream led me to where you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737467) by [Point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return)




End file.
